1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyer and an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet conveyer comprising a first roller which conveys sheets placed on a sheet support unit to a downstream side in a conveying direction and a second roller which separates the sheets conveyed by the first roller one by one and sends the sheet to the downstream side in the conveying direction has been proposed.
For example, in a sheet conveyer of this type, a pickup roller corresponding to the above described first roller is rotatably supported by a pickup arm. The pickup arm is supported to be swingable about a swing axis equal to a drive axis, i.e., a rotation center axis, of a separation roller corresponding to the second roller. The pickup roller swings together with the pickup arm, and as a result an interval between the pickup roller and a paper supply tray is changed.